


First Impressions

by Star55



Series: Your Love is My Love [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris' first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** First Impressions  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 286  
>  **Summary:** First meeting.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.  
>  **A/N:** Day 1 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. This became a series of drabbles rather than actual fics as well, I apologise in advance. As always, thanking Slayerkitty (LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Ryan was right, Chris realised. Darren was going to be an amazing addition to the cast. Chris had been so excited when he realised that Darren would be joining the Glee family and he hoped that Darren would be able to stick around for longer than just a few episodes.

Darren had an amazing sense of humour and he was intelligent, both things that Chris looked for in someone to be friends with. Sure, he hoped that Kurt could find a boyfriend in Blaine, they’d be adorable, but mostly, the fluttering in his stomach was telling him that he wanted Darren for himself.

It was ridiculous, of course. Darren was completely straight. Well, maybe not completely if some of the stories he was telling were true (Darren had been adamant that Chris knew he wasn’t opposed to kissing guys, especially if that guy was Kurt – in character, of course, Chris’ mind had pointed out).

Darren was a breath of fresh air. He was exactly what Chris needed in his life and undoubtedly what Kurt needed for himself as well.

He just hoped that Darren would stick around for as long as possible.

Their meal ended and Darren offered to drive Chris home since Chris had come with Ryan earlier on. 

He graciously accepted Darren’s offer and they chatted the entire car ride and Chris noticed that he couldn’t stop smiling in Darren’s presence.

“So…” Darren said as he killed the engine outside of Chris’ house. “Is it too forward of me to ask for your number?”

“Of course not,” Chris replied, pulling out his phone and handing it to Darren. “I have a feeling that we’re going to be working together a lot.”

“I hope so.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
